The Venom Within
by DkAnthny
Summary: What if Naruto met Kyuubi at a young age and has one other guest in him...but its not sealed Naruto/Spiderman crossover OOCness Naruto/Harem R


Hey there dis is Dkanthny631 and my incredible first fanfic really tried hard to get this going. I've been trying to do an actual story going for a while then I realized not many Naruto and Venom stories so I thought "what the hell I'll try it" there might be a few mistakes in this story because I have no beta readers but I'm pretty sure I kept it to a minimum this will be a harem story with Naruto and ten girls but I wont tell who they are. I also have some comments about Naruto I'd like to get off my chest:WARNING SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO ARENT ON SHIPPUUDEN!!

Reason 1)I really dislike the fact Kishimoto made Naruto a complete dumb ass even after three damn years with one of the legendary Sannin!

Reason 2)Why did Jiraiya and Itachi HAVE to die and that whole "Itachi gives Naruto a gift" thing really irritates,what was w/ the bird going down his throat

Reason 3)Damn Sasuke and his new Sharingan! What the hell wuz the point of that!

And that concludes this segment of my rants Now TO THE STORY !!(oo)

The Venom Within

"Human Talking"

"_Human Thinking"_

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

"_**Demon/Summon Thinking"**_

"Venom Talking"

(oo)A\N:The story starts in the Hokage tower 12 years and 11 months and nineday later after the Kyuubi attacks .(oo)

**Chapter 1: This Sucks...**

"Dear Kami,I hope he's prepared for this" thought aloud the elderly man sitting at his desk while holding his hands crossed in front of him fingers intercepting each other.

"Alright Anko-san you can let him in now." Said the man.

"Hai Hokage-sama..."said the purple haired sadist as she opened the door and said.

"...Ryuu Uzumaki the Hokage would like to see you now."when she finished out of the corner of the room came out a hooded figure which was hidden thanks to the corners shadow and entered the room which had seem to have lost 10 degrees.

"You rang Oji-chan?."replied the figure in a monotone voice. Anko was by far shocked and amused by that statement.

"_This is Konoha's prodigy? D-did he just call him...Oji-chan?"_ she looked to the elderly man and received a glare that read _laugh and see what happens to you _she pleaded to Kami _"Please don't let me laugh in front of the fucking Hokage I'll be screwed so badly!!" _so she settled for a look to the side and a grin.

"Yes I..."he looked towards Anko and said "Anko-san would you be so kind as to leave us be for a while?" she gave a concerned look to him and was about to speak up but was cut off .

"I believe he asked for a moment alone shinobi-san, ne?" said the hooded figure.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama."she answered as she turned and left the room.click went the door as it closed.

"Take a seat...Naruto."said the elderly man"Also take of that hood."

"Tsch fine." coolly replied Naruto as he sat and took off his hood reviling a red and white fox ANBU mask .

The Hokage tenderly raised his eyebrows"And the mask."Naruto just scoffed and took off his mask as told.

There sat what looked like a young man about the age of thirteen with blood red slitted eyes and blond spiky hair his face was lean with no baby fat found anywhere he wore a black hooded robe that had Kazeryuudan stitched on the back and a black ANBU outfit mildly seen from the robe. In a way he looked like very "attractive" for a young man such as himself.

"So anymore stripteases Ero-Hokage" grunted out Naruto as he _really _disliked taking off his mask and eyed the man with some anger.

"Hahaha! You really are something Naruto and no, I'm no pedophile now am I?" laughed out Sarutobi.(A/N:this is how I'm going to refer the Hokage from now on) "But I did called you here for a reason..."he took out a folder with a gold label on it that said Ryuu Uzumaki but then ripped that off and under it said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Bio" and read aloud it's content.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Age..Twelve,son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. The Captain of the legendary Guardian Trio. Genin at age four-and-a-half ,Chunnin at age six,Anbu at age eight,Anbu Captain at age eight-and-a-half and finally Guardian Captain age eleven.." he took a pause and coughed, Naruto just stood lazily looking at the old man and was about to ask something when he continued.

"Mission record :

14 D-rank, 40 C-rank, 53 B-rank, 139 A-rank, 122 S-rank and 23 SS-rank

Naruto is an orphan that was trained by the Hokage, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Tsunade of the Sannin and three unknown teachers since the impressive age of three where no regular child would been able to even to even know about chakra yet and had exponential amount of a mental growth from reasons classified.(00)A/N:for those of you who don't get it it was like a regular 11 year old boys mind in a 3 year old boys body and keep that bit of info in your head for know (0) Naruto later became Anbu at age of eight and in an incredible twist of fate was then promoted to Captain only half a year later than that. Naruto is known as Ryuu his code name for the rest of the world...but few people know him as Naruto mainly his personal teachers some friends and teammates Tayuya A.K.A the Kairyuu Fire Dragon and Karin A.K.A the Suiryuu Water Dragon. He is known as Konoha's prodigy or the Kazeryuu"Wind Dragon" as the most dangerous ninja in Konoha next to the Hokage and is labeled an A-rank,maybe S-rank when older, Nin and if seen with his teammates your ordered to flee on sight. We hope to see great things from Naruto and help the village Konoha to greatness.

Written by

- Sandaime,Tsunade and Jiraiya

"So Naruto do you know what's in three days and why I read this to you?"

"No not really in three days it's just my thirteenth...birth...day, son of a bitch."Naruto replied."So that time already Sigh guess the clock has started huh?"he chuckled as he ran his hand throughout his hair"So you gonna call it or what?" Naruto looked up and remembered the day he promised something to the Hokage eight years ago.

_**Flashback: Naruto POV**_

"Naruto"said the old man known as Hokage as he took a puff from his pipe and looked down upon the village.

"Yea old man."a five year old me looking up to him with a smile on my face and wind blowing my hair..

"Now that your a genin at age four..."he took a seconds pause and looked into his eyes a skimmer of wind picked up and wisped his robe "I know your somehow gonna grow really fast especially with Kyuubi and Venom in you I think that you'll grow up too fast and miss a childhood thats why I want you too promise me one thing."

"What is it old man ?" I asked wondering what he wanted to ask."You know I'll do my best to keep that promise, believe it!"

"When you turn thirteen I want you to start as a genin again no matter what rank you are when the time comes in your own name not as Ryuu but as Naruto and to protect this village even though I know you loath it it will be good for you to have some friends your own age to be with and not skilled assassin's you know?."

To say I was shocked was an understatement I was pulled into my mind scape "Ugh I still haven't gotten use to that."I looked up and saw two pair of eyes one blood red slitted eyes like my own and big white slanted triangular eyes stare at me"Well what do you think?" I asked.

Then one pair of the eyes walked closer and saw one fox with nine tails the size of a horse with red and white fur.**"I say we do it no matter what we will be powerful by that age."**said the fox "Well Kyuubi says its good what about you huh?"

Then the second pair of eyes walked closer and a man with a black skintight coating of this slimy thing and sharp long teeth and a long tongue appeared "I sssay itss a go too that jussst meansss it'll be easssier then becaussse we know all the tricksss"said the man"Well this is a surprise both Kyuubi AND Venom agreeing its gotta be a sign." I said

"**Funny kit now go and tell him its a deal."**said the Kyuubi to me and then I left to the real world.

I looked at him and spoke"Gee old man thats a big promise but for you! Anything for the person who got me here to where I am and even though this hell hole is just scum this is where my dad was born and where my parent wed and sadly where they died to protect this village I will give it another chance."

Old man smiled at me and I smiled back"Good, now hows about we go for some ramen ne?..Naruto." I tripped and yelled "I'd love some ramen but why'd you have to go and ruin the moment old man?"He laughed at me said I sure am surprising and walked to Ichiraku's with me.

_**Flashback Kai!!**_ Normal POV

"Well old man you gonna call it or what?"said Naruto as he snapped out of his flashback and stared at the old man smoking his pipe like always when he's in a mood.

"Just a second Naruto take this time to enjoy what you have, you wont have this status for a while you know...I thought you may appreciate your last minutes?" smiled the old man. A pause took place for a minute"Fine...now its time...Ryuu Uzumaki...I the Hokage of Konohagakure here by demote you to a genin and make you climb by your way as rank as a Guardian as your real self Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Well this sure isn't how I imagined it but this sure as hell sucks." said Naruto as he handed his Anbu mask to the old man and looked outside the window"Yep this sure as hell isn't."Then two puffs of smoke appeared in the room"What the hell are you two doing here?"

Well there you go gave you a nice cliffhanger even though you probably know who it is sooo tell me what do you think about the first chapter was it good bad needed more detail or what? In the next chapter I'll explain how he got venom and met his teammates and discover he needs a...well till next time if you have any ideas tell me and I'll see if I can put it in. (0-0)

(0-0)

(0-0)


End file.
